colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Komodo
"Keep yourself well, doctor. I still have use for you. I don't keep what I can't use." - Komodo, to Rupert. Professor Komodo is a scientist, inventor and businessman in the Colkinom universe. He is the antagonist of a comic loosely based in the Colkinom universe, as well as Doctor Spindle's origin story. It is implied that he plays a large part in 90% of all science-related mishaps written by colkinom writer Rhiannon H.Docfessor Boomslang Character Appearance In comics, Komodo rarely appears out of shadows, and so all that is known of him is that he has large, sharp teeth and curly hair. In Chapter 2, Caligula feels his skin and determines that it feels like 'touching a mannequin'. Occasionally, he is briefly illuminated; discernible features included a pale jacket, blue shirt, yellow tie and squareish glasses, and hair that comes down to his shoulders and is styled into a curly pompadour on top. His appearance is somewhat similar to a member of the Cobra Family; the odd, strangely-coloured hair and glasses give this impression. In Chapter 4 it is revealed that he is at least partially robotic, and removing his face reveals metal animatronic parts. Additionally, his fingers are visibly jointed, like a robot or posable mannequin's. Personality He is domineering, sly and sadistic. He has been shown to spend extravagantly on chaos and the ruination of people's lives, and is both nonchalant about and delighted by the destruction and termination of lives. He is very violent, calculating and confident in himself. Skills and Abilities He is an adept inventor and scientist, with seemingly wide knowledge of engineering. He is also a very cunning negotiator and a crafty businessman, and has amassed a small fortune. The true extent of his evil capabilities is unknown. He is shown to be extremely emotionally manipulative, constantly domineering and sweet-talking his colleagues.Sophia Glacier sums this up as such: Komodo does not see his 'colleagues' as equals or friends, but as experiments, and that the wisest thing is to keep him at a distance at all times. History It is known that he has performed numerous experiments with largely tragic endings, such as Zachariah Spindle's reboot and ultimate ComPulseChamber accident, and the ''Gehren Island Experiment ''as seen in the comic. During the comic, he surveys Gehren Island, at some point recruiting and training Caligula, manipulating every person to come within his reach. He terrorises both those loyal and unloyal to him, using Komodo Tower as a base. He has used several false names in the past, involving himself in several companies and businesses, usually with tragic or explosive results. Trivia * His name is a play on the Wynorski creature-feature film ''Komodo VS Cobra, ''referring to far more popular colkinom scientist Doctor Cobra. *In ''So the Gory Goes, ''Caligula describes that Komodo's skin doesn't feel like skin at all, and realises that he does not have a pulse. This implies that Komodo is not entirely human. **This is confirmed in ''The Strange Case, ''in which he removes his own face to show LaPinsky his animatronic parts. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Unsolved Mysteries Category:Robots Category:Scientists